As We Go on
by Numbah 7
Summary: [COMPLETE!] Suprise, look who it is! It's been 13 years since Lizzie forced Nigel out of the KND...13 years later he relizes he has made a mistake. Can he regather his friends up or do they still think he's a jerk?
1. The Breakup

"Numbah 1...no you can't leave us!" cried Numbah 3, wiping tears off her face with her baggy green sleves.  
  
"I'm Sorry, Numbah 3...I mean Kuki. I think Lizzie is right!" said Numbah 1, throwing some clothes into bag.  
  
"How could that fat girl be right? Remember she possesed you!" urged Numbah 4, trying to urge him back in.  
  
"Please Numbah 1...please?" begged Numbah 7.  
  
"I'm sorry...my mind has been made" he declared, and carrying a few bags, headed out the door, making one of the biggest mistakes he has ever made.  
  
~~~~~~~ 13 years later... ~~~~~~~  
  
Nigel Uno paced around the restraunt, waiting for his date. Where could she be? he thought. It was already 6:50, and Lizzie was supposed to meet him at 6:30. She was late. Again.  
  
"Can I help you, sir?" asked a waiter, carrying a couple of menus.  
  
"Uh..no thanks. I am meeting someone" he answered quickly. Where could she be?  
  
"Allright then" said the waiter, and went to greet another party.  
  
"Nigel!" someone shouted.  
  
Nigel quickly looked up. It was his date. He walked over to Lizzie, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and the waiter took them to a booth. They both ordered the same thing: green peppered steak and mozzerella hoagies. When Nigel heard the word 'Hoagie' it made him remember a long lost friend.  
  
"How was your day?" asked Lizzie, interuppting him from his thoughts.  
  
"What? Oh...it was okay...and yours?"  
  
"Just fine!"  
  
"Well...that's good..."  
  
"Nige, are you okay? You seem awfully quiet tonight." observed Lizzie.  
  
He was rather quiet...he was planning on making a serious move tonight.  
  
"Yes I'm fine"  
  
Their food came, and Lizzie attacked it but Nigel just took numerous sips of water.  
  
"Um...Lizzie?"  
  
"Yes Nigey?"  
  
Nigel just shook his head. She had never grown out of that silly little nickname. "Uh...can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure, honey bunny, talk to me about anything!" she smiled.  
  
"Lizzie...we have known each other for so long...I am beginning to think I have made a mistake. You urged and forced me out of the Kids Next Door...and last night I was going through old stuff, and I saw a picture of the six of us. Me, Hoagie, Kuki, Wallabee, Abby, and Emily. We were so happy...I shouldn't have left them...I need to return to my friends...so basically what I am saying is...I don't want to see you anymore" he took a deep breath, not able to believe what he had said.  
  
Lizzie looked at him and laughed. "Good one, Nigey"  
  
Nigel glared. "I'm serious...it's over"  
  
Lizzie then knew her lover was not joking...her eyes filled with tears. "Why Nigel, why?"  
  
"I told you why...you did a horrible thing when we were 12 years old. I know the KND were going to retire anyway...but still..."  
  
Lizzie's emotions turned from sadness to rage. "I HATE YOU!" she cried, and poured an icy, cold, glass of water on him. Then she grabbed her purse, and stormed out the door.  
  
The waiter came over to the table and he handed Nigel the bill. Embarressed and red faced, he quickly signed a check and quickly left a few dollars as a tip on the table, and headed out the door.  
  
Lizzie was nowhere in sight.  
  
I made the right choice, Nigel thought. It was the right choice.  
  
And it was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will happen? Just to let you know, there is a little romance in this fic. 3/4 and *maybe* 1/5. This is probably be my longest KND fic and I hope to get reviews. - Numbah 7 


	2. Memories

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters...really I don't...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nigel stood in front of an aboanded, empty treehouse, full of memories.  
  
It was the KND treehouse.  
  
He tiptoed to the door, giving it a light shove. It opened with a creaking sound. He went in and turned on the light. Suprisingly, that still worked. Nigel plopped on one of the two seater sofa sets, and dust sprang up and flew in every direction, tickling his nose and making him sneeze.  
  
He closed his eyes and thought. And thought. Memories filled his head and traveled through him. He still heard laughter, and the battling sounds when they fought. He could even hear himself say in a child's voice, "Kids Next Door...Battlestations!"  
  
He laughed a soft laugh and then got up and toured the rest of the treehouse, for the second time.  
  
He peeked in his room first. His bed was still made (Thanks to Numbah 5) and the shelves were still filled all the gagets he had used when he was still apart of the KND. The age changing cigar. The Juice-o-matic. The cheese sprayer. He picked up that, pressed a random button, forgetting what everything did. A blast of cheese sprayed onto the wall, dripping on the top of the shelves.  
  
Next was Numbah 2's room. The plane he slept in that had crushed into the treehouse was still there. His flying device that could print out info on flies and make people fly stood neatly in the cornor. And his usual outfit was still hung in his closet: A blue shirt, brown suspenders, white shoes, and a brown flying hat. How he loved airplanes.  
  
After that was Numbah 3's room. When she left, she had not taken any of her toys. Nigel pushed aside a few stuffed animals and peered around. Stuffed animals cluttered the room. Her bed was still there and so was her little wooden table and chairs, with her teaset gently laid out. Her vanity stood in one cornor, filled with acessiories. In her cloest were her bunny slippers and party dresses.  
  
Nigel went to Numbah 4's room. His giant wrestling bed was still there, and all his devices. The dented hole in the vent was still there, never fixed, from when he was chasing an annoying fly.  
  
Numbah 5's room. The spotlights still shown on her milkshake bar, and the sofa and a few old magazines lay on the table, along with an empty milkshake glass. The hole was still there where Numbah 4 darted through, not giving up on catching on that fly.  
  
Numbah 7's room was decorated all white with a lavender wall and everything was purple. (AN: To the reviewer who asked who Numbah 7 was: Numbah 7 is this author...Emily...meeee!)  
  
Nigel smiled. So many memories.  
  
Then he thought.  
  
Thought about his friends. Thought about all the times they had together.  
  
Then he knew what he had to do. He had to get in touch with his long lost firends.  
  
Nigel walked downstairs and picked up the phone. With shaking fingers and sweat dripping down his head, he dialed the numbers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry that chappy was so short! More soon! I promise! 


	3. Guess Who?

Nigel opened the door to the treehouse and dragged supplies in. He had to clean. His guests were going to be arriving soon.  
  
Wallabee and Kuki had married and added two kids, twins, to their family named Ryan and Jessie. They were girl boy twins. Hoagie was a pilot, as you can imagine, and flew regulary and once even scored 2nd place in an air show. It had taken awhile to reach him, as he was always on the go. But Nigel had finally reached his cell phone number. Abby was a waitress and bartender in a local restraunt and lived in an apartment. And Emily, (Numbah 7) was a writer in Florida. She lived alone, except for a couple of cats. He was suprised everyone could make it.  
  
He quickly began to clean. He scrubbed, polished, shined, washed, dusted, mopped, swept, and scraped until the entire treehouse was spick and span. Then he got a selection of food out. A veggie platter with ranch dressing, tortilla chips and salsa, double fudge brownies, soda, potato chips and dip, and other samples of food. By the time he was finished with all of this, it was 3:30 pm. This had taken all day!  
  
So he waited. And waited. And at 3:47, there was a knock on the door. Nigel slowly got up. His first guests were here!  
  
It was Wallabee and Kuki.  
  
Nigel opened the door but didn't get to see his friends right away, two little kids came bounding in running all over the place, and squealing with delight. The two parents came in chasing their kids and finally settling them down.  
  
"They take after you, Kuki!" said a voice from the door.  
  
Nigel could recognize that voice from anywhere. It was Abby, leaning against the door smiling.. He ran over, followed by Kuki and Wallabee.  
  
Moments later, Hoagie and Emily arrived and they gang sat on the couch and reunited.  
  
"It's been so long..." Kuki began, stroking the couch and inspecting it for dust.  
  
"Sure has" agreed Wallabee. "I see Nige' here has grown a little bit of hair!"  
  
Everyone chuckled. Nigel looked a bit red.  
  
"Are these your kids?" he asked, changing the subject. The boy, Ryan, took after his father. He had a mop of blonde hair but had his mom's nose. And Jessie looked a lot like her mother, her long black hair was braided into two neat braids.  
  
"Yes these two monsters are our's!" joked Kuki.  
  
"I see they have a lot of energy!"  
  
"Yup..." the kids had dumped their backpacks out and were coloring. Crayons were scattered all over the floor.  
  
"Hey Em, how have you been?" asked Abby.  
  
"Oh fine, fine" said Emily, breaking into a grin. I graduated from Duke Univeristy and got a degree in paranormal investigating"  
  
"Neat!" said Kuki.  
  
"And I" said Hoagie, proudly. "got my license and am a pilot"  
  
"Cool!" said Emily.  
  
"And you Nige?" asked Wallabee.  
  
"Oh...I'm an ice cream driver" he chuckled.  
  
"Really?" asked Kuki.  
  
"No...I'm a technology assiant. I help build gagets for spies!" he grinned proudly.  
  
"Really? That's awsome!" said Hoagie.  
  
"Yeah..." he took a sip of his soda.  
  
"This calls for a toast" declared Kuki, holding her glass up.  
  
"To the Kids Next Door" cried Hoagie.  
  
"To memories!" cried Numbah 7.  
  
"To us!" cried Numbah 1.  
  
"TO US!" they all shouted, and clinked their glasses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! They met up! Nooo...this isn't the end of the story...but I have a new membah I want you to meet! *goes behind stage and drags out ceestar*  
  
This is my almost cousin...the other Numbah 7!!!! Yay for Numbah 7s!!!!  
  
I will continue soon! I promise! 


	4. Just a Walk in the Park

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything...WAH!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning was cool and rainy. It was a wet fall day. Nigel woke up with the light sound of pitter patter dropping on his window. He got dressed and walked downstairs to the kitchen, to find Emily, Abby, Hoagie, and Kuki and Wallabee's kids eating breakfast. The twins were happily munching on cheerios.  
  
"Morning" he said, and poured himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Good morning" said everyone else.  
  
"Mmph" said the kids, their mouths full of cereal.  
  
"Where are Kuki and Wallabee?" asked Nigel.  
  
"Sleepin'" answered Abby. "They late sleepers...Abby here is an early riser!"  
  
Nigel smiled. "Just like when you were a kid!"  
  
Kuki then came downstairs with her hair tied back and wearing a robe. "Good morning!" she said brightly, like her old and spiffy self.  
  
"What are you all planning to do today?" asked Emily.  
  
"Well" said Numbah 2. "My plane is having some technical diffculties and I wanted to fix it and test it out...hope you guys don't mind"  
  
"No problem" said Kuki.  
  
"Thanks" said Hoagie, adding more cheerios to his unemptied milk bowl.  
  
"You know what? Abby was just thinkin' about them Delightful Children" said Abby.  
  
"Me too. I wondered what happened to them?" wondered Hoagie.  
  
"Don't you guys remember? They moved with their father...I guess we annoyed the crap out of them!" Nigel chuckled.  
  
"Well" said Hoagie, placing his cereal bowl in the sink and fastening his hat. "I better be off"  
  
"Bye Hoag" said Kuki. "Be careful!"  
  
"Will do" he said and left.  
  
"Mommy I wanna color!" demanded Ryan.  
  
"Yeah...me too!" agreed Jessie.  
  
"Okay you too" said Kuki. "First let's get you both cleaned up...Ryan you have milk dribbling down your chin and Jessie, you got some on your shirt" she took them upstairs.  
  
"I think I'll go back to bed" said Emily, yawning and headed upstairs to her room, leaving Abby and Nigel alone.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" asked Abby.  
  
"I thought about going for a walk, if you want to that is" answered Nigel, going a tad red.  
  
"Sure thing"  
  
They got dressed and headed outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, it sure has been awhile" said Abby, as they trotted along.  
  
"Sure has" agreed Nigel.  
  
"Abby remembers all the fun times we had together" she said.  
  
Nigel laughed. "Remember when Numbah 4 got hit by that piano?"  
  
"Oh yeah...and every year when we snatched the DC's cake away on their birthday?"  
  
"And the time Numbah 3 got attacked by the dentist?"  
  
"And rememebr how we always used to chase that ice cream truck for miles and miles, just to get a scoop of rocky road?"  
  
Nigel chuckled. "Those were the good times!"  
  
"Hey Num- I mean, Nigel...why did you leave the KND?" asked Abby. "If you don't mind Abby askin' that is"  
  
Nigel paused. "That Lizzie persuaded me. She was always so rude and ignorant...I still to this day don't know why I left her for all of you"  
  
"Abby doesn't either...if you don't mind her sayin' this...you was pretty much of a jerk when that happened."  
  
Nigel shook his head in shame. "I know I was...I never relized how much I hurt all of you...and...and..."  
  
Abby smiled and patted his back. "Apology accepted!"  
  
"Thanks" said Nigel, smiling.  
  
That's when Abby's cell phone started ringing. She grabbed it and turned it off.  
  
"Shoukdn't you answer that?" asked Nigel.  
  
"Nah...probably just business or somethin'" she answered.  
  
"Well ok...hey Abby, rem-" Nigel began but instantly, the phone began to ring again. "Hey, maybe you should answer it, it might be important.  
  
"Well...okay...but if it's one of them sales calls, Abby is smashing it with a mallet!" she picked up the phone. "'Lo'...Emily? What's wrong? WHAT? Oh my god...okay...we'll be right there..." she hung up, looking dazed.  
  
"What?" asked Nigel, feeling something wasn't quite right.  
  
"It's Hoagie..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gasp!! What will happen to Hoagie? Or what DID happen to Hoagie? If you want clues, read the story closely. If you guess what happened, this story is dedicated to you! I will continue soon...promise! No, seriously... 


	5. The Accident

Nigel and Abby hurried through the hospital doors. Then they sped down the hall, nearly crashing into a nurse carrying a cart full of fruit cups. They were about to head to the front desk to see what had happened, when Abby spotted Emily, Wallabee, Kuki, and the kids.  
  
Kuki ran over. "Oh thank goodness you're here!"  
  
"Is everything allright?" cried Nigel.  
  
"We don't know...not yet..." said Emily, getting out of her chair.  
  
"So what exactly happened?" asked Abby.  
  
"Well" said Wallabee. "We were asleep when we heard a crash...we thought at first the twins were up to somethin' but we ran to the room they were staying in, and they were asleep. So we searched everywhere and when we finally got to the backyard, the plane was dug into the ground and we tried to dig Hoagie out and when we finally got to see him, he was all covered in blood and..." he couldn't finish. Tears started streaming down his face.  
  
Kuki walked over to her husband, and ran her fingers through his hair and hugged him. "Shhh...it's okay...he'll be fine"  
  
Wallabee wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He didn't look at all embarresed.  
  
"Mommy, I'm hungry" said Ryan, perking up from his coloring book.  
  
"Me too!" said Jessie.  
  
"I'm going to take them to the Mcdonalds next door...we'll bring it here..." said Kuki, grabbing her purse.  
  
"'K" said Emily.  
  
Kuki left with her children and they waited. And waited.  
  
And they waited some more.  
  
Half an hour later, Kuki and the kids arrived back, carrying bags of food. Everyone but Abby and the kids had gotten Cheeseburgers, fries, and sodas. Abby had gotten a salad and the kids had Chicken McNugget happy meals. They colored and ate, not understanding why they were in a hospital in the first place at all.  
  
Finally, at 1:30 pm, Ryan and Jessie had fallen asleep on their parent's lap, Abby had a copy of People magazine in her lap but wasn't really reading it, and the others were just sitting there. The doctor came out wearing his satin blue clothes, latex gloves, and hat. His mask was down below his chin. He took a deep breath and began to speak. Everyone perked up.  
  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Gasp!* What will happen? Are the KND about to lose their friend? How come Abby doesn't like cheeseburgers? And will Hoagie be allright? Stay tuned and I'm really sorry this chapter was a bit short! Cya! 


	6. Oh no

To Numbah 416: o_O you changed your name again! AND DON'T EVEN THINK OF RIPPING THE HEAD OFF MY NUMBAH 4 PLUSHIE! *grabs Sora plushie and sticks knife to throat* TOUCH WALLABEE AND SORA GOES BYE BYE!!  
  
A special shout out to ceestar: Happy birthday! Of course I reviewed your story, the one where you leave the KND...one of my longest reviews yet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Noo..." said Emily, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Don't worry, the surgery should be fine" said the doctor.  
  
"Surgery?" asked Kuki.  
  
"Yes" explained the doctor. "He has a broken rib. But as I said before, the surgery should go fine. We are preparing him for it now."  
  
"Few..." said Wallabee.  
  
"Oh, and you can see him if you want" he said.  
  
They walked into the hospital room to find their friend lying on the bed, looking quite tired.  
  
"Hey guys" he said, weakly.  
  
"Hi Hoagie" answered the rest of the gang.  
  
"I have to have surgery..." he began.  
  
"We know" said Abby. "The doctor told us"  
  
"And you'll be fine" said Kuki, giving him a pat on the shoulder gently.  
  
"Yeah, and when you get home, you will need to rest" agreed Emily.  
  
"I agree" said Nigel. "We will give your room a good cleaning"  
  
"Thanks guys...I really app-" but he didn't get to finish. Two nurses came in and ajusted the wheels on the stretcher, wheeling him out of the room.  
  
"Bye Hoag, don't be scared!" waved Nigel.  
  
"We'll be here in the morning to visit you" said Wallabee.  
  
"Good luck!" called Kuki.  
  
Hoagie smiled weakly as the nurses wheeled him into the operating room, prepared to give him the anastesisa.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How come we are making cake mommy?" asked Ryan.  
  
"Yeah, why are we making cake?" asked Jessie.  
  
"Remember my friend Hoagie? He hurt himself and got an owie...I though we could make him his favorite German Chocolate Cake for when he gets home" said Kuki.  
  
"Cool!" said Ryan.  
  
"Yeah...who wants to lick the spoon?" asked Kuki.  
  
"ME!' cried the twins at the same time.  
  
Meanwhile, Wallabee and Emily had gone to pick up a couple of pizzas for dinner. Nigel and Abby were in Hoagie's room, giving it a good cleaning.  
  
"Man he sure did love airplanes" said Abby, fluffing the pillows on the cockpit bed.  
  
"He sure did...remember when that plane crashed into his room? Man, he was excited! He almost had a heart attack!" said Nigel, chuckling.  
  
"And that flying machine he made out of badmitten rackets? Although it crashed the first time he tried to use it!"  
  
"I'm glad he found a job that suits him" said Nigel.  
  
"Abby does too...Abby does too..." said Abby when they heard the door slam and Emily shout at the top of her lungs, 'PIZZA!'"  
  
They ran downstairs. They ordered one with everything except anchovies, and one plain. Kuki, the twins, and Emily took a plain slice. The rest took a slice with everything.  
  
"I was just thinking..." began Nigel.  
  
"About what?" asked Wallabee, chewing his lukewarm slice.  
  
"His favorite pizza topping. Pineapple. Even when the local pizza place didn't carry pineapple at first, he would open a can and stick them on his pizza. We always would gag when he would do that. It grossed us out so much, we would just suggest it until they finally made it a topping."  
  
"Those were the good days, eh?" asked Wallabee.  
  
"Yup, they were" grinned Emily.  
  
That's when the phone rang. "I'll get it!" cried Kuki and got up to answer the phone.  
  
"Good pizza...where did you guys pick it up from?" commented Nigel, taking a second slice.  
  
"Papa Proacher's Place of Pasta and Pizza" said Wallabee.  
  
"Isn't that where we used to go?" asked Emily.  
  
"Yeah...Abby forgot about that..." said Abby.  
  
That's when Kuki came out from the kitchen. She was completely pale, and her hands were twitching a bit.  
  
"What..." Wallabee began but she stopped him, and her eyes slowly filled with tears.  
  
"Hoagie didn't make it through the surgery..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*gasp* oh no! Hoagie!! How will the former KND cope? Stay tuned! 


	7. The Funeral

Oh my gosh! I actually killed off Hoagie! A few of my friends were like "Hello...why did you kill the fat one?" Look it's okay all you reviewers don't cry...well cry if you hurt THAT much...I'm stuck on ideas for the next chapter...can anyone help?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nigel, Kuki, Wallabee, and Abby were changing quickly and quietly. Today was the day. The final day, saying goodbye to their friend.  
  
Nigel and Wallabee were both wearing black suits. It was going to be hard for them, especially Nigel, to know that Hoagie wasn't going to be around anymore. It was a few days since the death. The funeral was going to be held at a nice chapel called Gerber Chapel.  
  
Kuki was choosing for her kids not to go to the funeral. They were only three, and it could be hard on them. They silently walked out of their bedrooms and met in the hallway. The gang headed downstairs, passing Hoagie's room. The door was shut. Nobody mentioned his name.  
  
They headed down to the church. Wallabee drove. The radio stayed off. Nobody said a word. Nigel was so close to crying when he stepped in and saw his friend laying peacefully in the casket, but he knew he had to be strong.  
  
Tommy and Mrs.Gilligan were the first mourners. With a grim face, Nigel went over to greet them. More people came. Numbah 274. Their previous friends, Mashi and Sora. Hoagie's old bartender friend, who served him rootbeer everyday when they were kids. The chapel was filling up quickly.  
  
"We are here today to celebrate the life of Hoagie Preston Gilligan Junior" said the priest. The vicar had started.  
  
"Would anyone like to say a few words?" he asked. Nigel was the first to go up.  
  
"Only people who knew Hoagie that well knew how he was so amazing...he loved airplanes...we had so many good times together...we...we" he couldn't finish. That had done it. He broke down.  
  
"I...I'm sorry" he muttered, and went back down to his seat. Abby, also in tears, was holding him and patting him softly.  
  
The rest of the service.  
  
Nobody could believe he was gone. Gone for good. Not coming back.  
  
And everyone was trying to get through it. Through a lot of pain and sadness, too.  
  
The next day was the funeral. The real thing. They had decided to creamate him, and spread his ashes by Myrtle Beach. He loved boats as much as airplanes. The day was rainy and windy. The boat was packed. Everyone stood in panchos and galoshes.  
  
Nigel, Kuki, Wallabee, Tommy, and Mrs.Gilligan took a little of the ashes, letting them be free out of their hands and pushed away by the wind.  
  
There was a boy, kind of huddled in the cornor. He looked about 10 or 11 years old. Nobody bothered to go and talk to him. Besides, he looked like he liked it that way.  
  
The rest of the ashes were blown away into the breezy, grey, sky.  
  
"Goodbye Hoagie" said Nigel, and they turned the boat around and headed home.  
  
The flesh of Hoagie may not have been there right then, but the spirit most definetly was. The clouds were starting to dissapear, and beautiful rays were shining down on the sea.  
  
That's when the boy stepped into the center of the boat. They got a good look at him. He was big boned, with a choppy mess of brown hair, like most boys wore those days. He wore a blue suit.  
  
"Ahem...thank you...I came here today to say how sorry about Hoagie everyone was. I, too, am a member of the Kids Next Door. He taught me everything there was to know about it. I like to sail and even though I can't fly airplanes, I enjoyed riding in the cockpit with him"  
  
A tear slipped down the boy's cheek. He quickly took a hankie out of his pocket, and dabbed his eyes and continued with his speech.  
  
"By the way, my name is Matthew..."  
  
Matthew looked as if he didn't know whether he should continue or not. But he took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"My dad was one of the best people I ever knew..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
o_O what's this? Hoagie has a 'long lost son?' Stay put, for the next chapter ocming up hopefully soon, although I am terribly busy with schoolwork, and that's why I haven't had much time to update. '  
  
To Jysella- Try pepproni pizza if you don't prefer pineapple :o)  
  
And Sailor Venus I'm a little confused. Was that review you sent me a flame? Sorry I have a small diagnosis of Dyslexia and it's kind of hard for words for me.  
  
STay tuned! 


	8. Suprise, Suprise

Matthew, Kuki, Wallabee, Abby, and Nigel sat at the kitchen table, sipping ginger tea and there was a plate of shortbread cookies in front of them, but nobody could eat. Matthew quietly stirred his tea and looked down at the table shyly.  
  
"So, eh, Matthew...how old are you?" asked Wallabee, trying to start up a conversation.  
  
"I'm 10" he answered.  
  
"And you're a part of the Kids Next Door?" asked Kuki.  
  
Matthew actually smiled. "Just like dad".  
  
"Matthew...I hope this won't be rough on you, but would you mind telling us your story?" asked Nigel. "I mean...if you want to..."  
  
The boy nodded. "Yes...I will. You see, when my parents were very young they always were partying. Dad and mom used to be big enimies, but dad got to know mom better. She lived in a big old mansion down the lane and her "father" always forced her to be apart of the family, wearing a white dress and a bow with her hair long...she was a part of a group called the Delightful Children or something"  
  
Nigel's mouth dropped open. Matthew's mom was one of the Delightful Children From Down the Lane?! He looked at his friends, who were equally as shocked, trying not to show it.  
  
Matthew went on. "Her name was Leigh"  
  
"Go on" said Abby, softly.  
  
"Mom and dad were only 15 when they had me. When my grandfather found out, he was raged. Mom had to sneak out to see dad. Dad wasn't even in the delivery room when I was born. Grandfather wouldn't allow it. I was passed on from relative to relative, since Grandfather would not take me in and my Grandmother Gilligan took me in for awhile, but she had a heart attack and survived, but I was three when that happened and she couldn't take care of me anymore. I now live with my Aunt Sally. I don't think she really cares about me much"  
  
The story had been so touching for a 10 year old to tell. Kuki and Nigel had pulled out tissues and were dabbing their eyes.  
  
"I only saw my dad every other month...mom ran off when I was seven and sends me postcards now and then. Aunt Sally dropped me off at the funeral, she didn't want to come. She gave me money for the bus too because she was at a bridge game and couldn't pick me up"  
  
"It's okay son" Nigel said, patting the boy on the back. "I'll drive you home later. Spend your money on an ice cream cone"  
  
Matthew smiled. "Thanks"  
  
That's when the phone rang. Kuki ran to pick it up. "Hello? Oh yes, he's here. A bingo game? Sure that's fine we can keep him here...okay, bye then"  
  
Kuki patted Matt on the shoulder. "You're going to stay here tonight...if you want.  
  
"That's fine, thank you" said Matthew, politely.  
  
"You're so polite" said Emily.  
  
Matthew blushed.  
  
"You look a lot like Hoag- your dad" commented Wallabee.  
  
And he did. He wasn't necisarrily fat, but big boned with a mess of choppy brown hair. The only heredity from his mom was most likely his nose and eyes.  
  
"You sure do have long hair" Nigel pointed out.  
  
"Oh...yeah it's long. Aunt Sally doesn't have time to take me to the barber" he said.  
  
"What about your wardrobe?" asked Abby, studing him. He had worn out shoes, a sweatshirt, torn jeans, and socks that had once belonged to someone elese obviously.  
  
"She didn't have time to take me to go shopping either" he said quietly.  
  
"Well" said Kuki. "Why don't I take you to do that tommorrow? Shopping, a haircut, and maybe lunch."  
  
Matthew smiled. "Thanks".  
  
"No problem" Kuki responded.  
  
"Um...where will I sleep?" he asked.  
  
"If you want to, you can sleep in your dad's old room" said Wallabee. "It's filled with all sorts of gaget's and flying devices. You can mess around with them if you want to, I'm sure he wouldn't mind"  
  
"Come on, I'll take you there now" said Kuki.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Amazing...this room is awsome!" commented Matthew, when they had walked in.  
  
"Yup...that's your dad's style. Here, I wonder if he has any old pajamas you can ware" said Kuki. She dug though Hoagie's old wardrobe, and found a pair of boxers and a tee shirt and handed it to him. Then she went outside and waited until he changed.  
  
"A perfect fit!" she exclaimed, breaking into a grin. "You know, you really do take after your dad, Matthew."  
  
"Thanks" he muttered and climbed into the cockpit bed that had crashed into the room several years ago. Kuki kissed him on the forehead and turned off the lights, just like a real mother would do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day was busy. Wallabee had discovered a football game on tv, and was shouting "GO GO GO!" every three seconds. Emily was napping. Abby was watching the twins for him while Kuki was out with Matthew. And mysteriously, Nigel was shopping.  
  
At about 5:00, Kuki returned with Matthew, who had a nice haircut and new clothes. He had a big grin on his face.  
  
"He looked so happy" said Kuki to Abby.  
  
"I bet he was" agreed Abby.  
  
Finally, an hour later, Nigel came home. He insisted on making supper for everyone that night. He returned with fancy brown paper bags, filled with pots, pans, and other supplies.  
  
An hour later everything was complete. A big pot of spagehtti had been made, and to go with that was garlic bread, salad, and an apple pie for desert. There was wine for the adults, and ginger ale for the kids. Nigel had also insisted everyone get dressed up.  
  
Nobody could think of an occasion. It was nobody's birthday, and not a holiday either. What was Nigel up to?  
  
After the plates had been cleared and everyone had gotten their second helping, Nigel gently tapped his fork on his wine glass.  
  
"Attention...can I please have your attention?" he asked.  
  
Everyone looked up.  
  
"I have a special announcement to make...but first, Abby, will you please come here?"  
  
A confused Abby got up slowly and walked to Nigel, who was now on one knee.  
  
He took a deep breath. "Abby...I remember all the good times we had together...and secretly, I have had a tad of an erm...crush on you when we were kids. Oh Abby, what I am trying to say, is...Will you marry me?"  
  
Everyone gasped. Abby's eyes filled with tears. "Yes" she whispered. Everyone broke into grins and applauded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All I am saying, is stay tuned for the eplilouge! 


	9. The Eplilouge

"Well, I really like this one but it's so hard to choose!" Abby sighed, coming out of the dressing room.  
  
"It look's great Ab, it really does!" agreed Emily.  
  
"Maybe I should look at a few more dresses, and THEN make my final decision." she said, and hurried back to the rows and rows of white silk.  
  
Abby, Kuki, and Emily were out shopping for wedding dresses. Everyone was going to be in the wedding. There was Nigel and Abby, the soon-to-be bride and groom of course. And Nigel had chosen Wallabee to be his best man. Kuki and Em were bridesmates, and Ryan and Jessie were doing roles as Ring Bearer and Flower Girl. PLUS Matthew was seating people.  
  
Matthew had been adopted by Kuki and Wallabee, and Sally had quickly signed the adoption papers. She seemed happy to drop the kid off her scedule, and he seemed happy to be out of her clutches. It had been nine months since Nigel proposed to Abby. The wedding was to be held in about 6 weeks. The former KND had decided to move back into the treehouse, so they could stay living together.  
  
"I think I found one I REALLY do like!" called Abby from the dressing room.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Come show us!" Kuki called back.  
  
Abby stepped out, smiling. They gasped. It WAS a beautiful dress. It was a beautiful white, satin, strapless ball gown with Ivory satin corseted bodice with diamante studded ribbon detail and separate full grace skirt with scattered crystals.  
  
"It looks...amazing" whispered Kuki.  
  
"It really does" agreed Emily.  
  
Abby agreed, and they purchased the dress. Next was the bridesmates dresses, they were purple satin spagehtti straps, and the flower girl's matched. The men had rented tuxedos, and Kuki had purchased Ryan's in advanced. From a mother's instinct, she knew his exact size.  
  
The morning of the wedding finally arrived. Everyone was in a scramble getting ready. Emily and Kuki had gathered their makeup and accessories, they planned to give Abby a perfect look for her wedding. Kuki, being a makeup artist, had no problem with this.  
  
"YO! Lincoln! Get your ass down here!" shouted Emily to Abby.  
  
"Abby guesses that's her cue!" she said coming downstairs. The girls gasped and squealed. She looked absolutley perfect.  
  
Emily begin putting her hair into curlers while Kuki did her face. "Last night I had it all planned out!" announced Abby.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kuki.  
  
"I was going to get up early , take a hot bubble bath, and relax. But I ended up worrying so much I took a quick shower!"  
  
The girls both laughed.  
  
"I did the same thing when I married Wally" said Kuki.  
  
"And I'm not married, but I know how you feel" said Emily.  
  
"Thank's guys" said Abby.  
  
Emily took the curlers out and placed the veil on her head. Abby put on her shoes for them and twirled around. She did indeed looked perfect. Her makeup looked stunning. Her legs were nicely shaved and her hair was washed and in wavy curls. And the dress fit her perfectly.  
  
"Stunning!" said Emily.  
  
"Absolutley!" agreed Kuki.  
  
"Are you nervous?" asked Emily.  
  
"No! Well...maybe just a little" the bride giggled.  
  
Downstairs, Wallabee was teaching Jessie how to walk down the asile. They were practicing with a basket and some loose tissues. (Author's note: I got this part and another part in here from Full House, episode 86, The Wedding Part 1, released on Februrary 8th, 1991. Thank's TV tome for that information)  
  
"Now" instructed Wally. "You walk down the Aisle, and throw the tissues, I mean flowers, on the ground. Like this" he demonstrated for her.  
  
"Now you try" he handed her the basket.  
  
"Here come's Jessie, here come's Jessie" Jessie sang. Ryan watched from the couch.  
  
She was tossing tissues everywhere. And Wallabee was right behind her, picking each one up every few seconds.  
  
"Honey...that's enough...Jessie!" called Wallabee, as she headed up the stairs"  
  
"Everyone, the limo is here!" called Nigel. Wallabee grabbed his kids and headed out.  
  
THAT made everyone go downstairs. It was a looooong, black, limo. The driver had taken off his hat and shook Nigel's hand when he had opened the door. The seats were made of leather. Kuki, Emily, and Abby on one side. Wallabee, Nigel, Matthew, and the twins on the next.  
  
"It feels so...so empty without Hoagie here" Kuki said.  
  
"Yes...it does...Abby remembers when he took her to that dance at the Delightful Dork's house. Even though we were only friends...Abby never imagined actually dating him..." Abby said.  
  
Emily wasn't listening. She was having a grand old time pushing the button that dived the front seats to the fancy shmancy back seat. The driver got a little annoyed by this.  
  
"Must I remind you, Miss, that no matter how many times you press that button, the window will go up and down every time" he said.  
  
She reddened. "Oh...sorry"  
  
"No problem" said the driver.  
  
They got to the chapel. Everyone took their places. The chapel was long, and the red velvet coated aisle seemed to go on forever. Everyone took their places. Nigel saw all the people he knew...their old friends Mashi and Sora, who had eloped when Mashi was 20, Tommy and Mrs.Gilligan, a few friends from the past.  
  
The music started. Everyone awwed as Jessie and Ryan came down the aisle. Several steps before they reached the alter, Jessie ran out of flowers.  
  
"Stop the wedding!" she cried.  
  
The music stopped. "I ran out of flowers, I'm sorry!" she said.  
  
"Oh hon, it's ok...sorry everyone" said an embarressed Kuki. "Isn't she terrific?" everyone applauded as Kuki took her seat and Jessie and Ryan continued down the aisle.  
  
Next came the two bridesmates, and then finally, Abby. She smiled as she carried flowers down the aisle, walking carefully.  
  
The vicar stepped foraward when she reached the pew. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join this couple, Abgail Lincoln and Nigel Uno in holy matrimony which is an honourable estate. If anyone should show just cause, why they may not be joined together in holy matrimony speak now, or forever hold your peace" he spoke Abby and Nigel smiled at eachother. Nobody spoke a word.  
  
"Nigel, will you take Abagail to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour her, and keep her in sickness and in health until death do you part?"  
  
"I do" he whispered.  
  
"And Abagail, do you take Nigel to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour him, and keep him in sickness and in health until death do you part?" he asked.  
  
"I do" she whispered.  
  
"Okay then, please repeat after me Nigel"  
  
"Okay" "With this ring, I thee wed"  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed"  
  
The vicar had Abby repeat the same thing. Then the big moment came.  
  
"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" Nigel and Abby slowly kissed. Everyone clapped.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Uno!"  
  
The newly weds walked down the aisle. They did it. They got married!  
  
The reception was later that evening. Abby, Nigel, Kuki, Wallabee, the twins, and Matthew all fit at one table. While their dinner was served, Nigel sat and thought.  
  
///Flashback/// "We are going to Disney World!" said Numbah 1, breaking into a smile.  
  
"Disney World? HURRAY! We will meet all the characters, and go on rides, and play games, and ride boats and-" said Numbah 3, spinning hyperly.  
  
"Calm down Numbah 3! When are we leaving?" asked Numbah 5.  
  
"In just two days" grinned Nigel.  
  
///Flashback///  
  
"PARTY! Ice cream Party!" chanted Numbah 3. Soon everyone was doing it.  
  
"PARTY! Ice cream Party!"  
  
///End of Flashback///  
  
"Everyone...I would like to make a toast" announced Nigel. Everyone else looked up.  
  
"I never knew this would happen...I can still see us as crazy ten year olds, fighting adults and batteling villians...but here we are, all grown up and married" he said. "And I would also dedicate this today for our dear friend, Hoagie, who could not be here with us."  
  
Everyone applauded. Abby wiped a tear of happiness away.  
  
The reception continued. Abby tossed her boquet to a bunch of excited girls. But it ended up in Wallabee's arms. He just shook his head, threw it back, where hte other girls battled over it.  
  
Next was cake. Except Jessie and Ryan got it all over themselves.  
  
The party dyed down. And everyone watched as the newly weds left in their limo, shaving creamed with 'Just Married' on the back windshield as the bride and groom left for their honeymoon, their friends and family waved goodbye, smiling brightly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That's it! Thank's for reviewing everyone! I will now be doing short fanfics, not necessarily KND ones...hope you enjoyed the story! -Emily aka Numbah 7 


End file.
